x1_101fandomcom-20200215-history
U GOT IT
U GOT IT is a concept evaluatio track for the idol-survival reality show, Produce X 101. It was re-released by X1 in their first mini-album, Bisang : QUANTUM LEAP. Lyrics RR= Yeah Yeah Oh no no no U GOT IT U GOT IT U GOT IT U GOT IT Yo geu misoe nan K.O Neon nae simjange taeyeop Neoege gallae Take Off Eonjena I’m okay Neoman boyeo baby Ttak neoman lady Mworalkka geudaen byeol boda Banjjagyeo diteilhae Yo I’m rolling in chimyeongjeok maeryeok Geokjeonghalgeo eopseo olhaen baro urikkeo Neoreul Mixtape cheoreom maeil deureo Deo keuge oechilge modu ttara bulleo Give you my heart heart Give you my part part Sesangeul da jugo sipeo Deureobwa jal jal issjanha nan nan Geu nuga uril yokhaedo My baby nae majimak love Love love love Onjongil thinking of us us us us Gwi giuryeo uri jageun noraeneun Kkocccheoreom pigo isseo Subaek beon neomeojin hue geotgo isseo You know that Geokjeonghajima geokjeonghajima U GOT IT U GOT IT U GOT IT U GOT IT Heundeullijima heundeullijima Don’t worry Don’t worry Don’t worry baby Nuga mworaedo neol nohji anha Tteodeullago hae nan neoman bonikka U You know U You know U GOT IT U GOT IT U GOT IT U GOT IT Yo Bring it back boy back boy Kkwaena gireossdeon nae banghwangeun banghwangeun Neol mannan huro da kkeutnasseo kkeutnasseo Kkok nae pume jeojanghalge Joheun geon iyuga eopseo seolmyeong moshae Yeoreum boda tteugeowo nareul balkhyeojwo Uyeoneseo mak piryeoneuro ga Eodi eodil gado neoman boyeo Give you my heart heart Give you my part part Nae mameun chumchugo isseo Deureobwa jal jal barabwa nal nal Eonjena neukkil su isseo My baby nae majimak love Love love love Onjongil thinking of us us us us Gwi giuryeo uri jageun noraeneun Kkocccheoreom pigo isseo Subaek beon neomeojin hue geotgo isseo You know that Geokjeonghajima geokjeonghajima U GOT IT U GOT IT U GOT IT U GOT IT Heundeullijima heundeullijima Don’t worry Don’t worry Don’t worry baby Nuga mworaedo neol nohji anha Tteodeullago hae nan neoman bonikka U You know U You know U GOT IT U GOT IT U GOT IT U GOT IT Girl nae modeun bimil Da allyeojulgeoya Salmyeosi angyeo Neul gateun goseul barabwa Geokjeonghajima geokjeonghajima U GOT IT U GOT IT U GOT IT U GOT IT Heundeullijima heundeullijima Don’t worry Don’t worry Don’t worry baby Nuga mworaedo neol nohji anha Tteodeullago hae nan neoman bonikka U You know U You know U GOT IT U GOT IT U GOT IT U GOT IT U U GOT IT you do U GOT IT U GOT IT U GOT IT |-| Hangul= Yeah, yeah Oh no, no, no You got it You got it, you got it, you got it, you got it Yo 그 미소에 난 K.O 넌 내 심장에 태엽 너에게 갈래 take off 언제나 I'm okay 너만 보여 baby 딱 너만 lady 뭐랄까 그댄 별 보다 반짝여 디테일해 Yo, I’m rolling in 치명적 매력 걱정할거 없어 올핸 바로 우리꺼 너를 mixtape 처럼 매일 들어 더 크게 외칠게 모두 따라 불러 Give you my heart, heart Give you my part, part 세상을 다 주고 싶어 들어봐 잘 잘 있잖아 난 난 그 누가 우릴 욕해도 My baby 내 마지막 love Love, love, love 온종일 thinking of us, us, us, us 귀 기울여 우리 작은 노래는 꽃처럼 피고 있어 수백 번 넘어진 후에 걷고 있어 You know that 걱정하지마 걱정하지마 you got it You got it, you got it, you got it, you got it 흔들리지마 흔들리지마 don't worry Don't worry, don’t worry, don't worry baby 누가 뭐래도 널 놓지 않아 떠들라고 해 난 너만 보니까 You, you know, you-you know You got it You got it, you got it, you got it, you got it Yo, bring it back boy, back boy 꽤나 길었던 내 방황은 방황은 널 만난 후로 다 끝났어 끝났어 꼭 내 품에 저장할게 좋은 건 이유가 없어 설명 못해 여름 보다 뜨거워 나를 밝혀줘 우연에서 막 필연으로 가 어디 어딜 가도 너만 보여 Give you my heart, heart Give you my part, part 내 맘은 춤추고 있어 들어봐 잘 잘 바라봐 날 날 언제나 느낄 수 있어 My baby 내 마지막 love Love, love, love 온종일 thinking of us, us, us, us 귀 기울여 우리 작은 노래는 꽃처럼 피고 있어 수백 번 넘어진 후에 걷고 있어 You know that 걱정하지마 걱정하지마 you got it You got it, you got it, you got it, you got it 흔들리지마 흔들리지마 don't worry Don't worry, don't worry, don't worry baby 누가 뭐래도 널 놓지 않아 떠들라고 해 난 너만 보니까 You, you know, you-you know You got it You got it, you got it, you got it Yo, bring it back boy, back boy Girl 내 모든 비밀 다 알려줄거야 살며시 안겨 늘 같은 곳을 바라봐 You know that 걱정하지마 걱정하지마 you got it You got it, you got it, you got it, you got it 흔들리지마 흔들리지마 don't worry Don't worry, don’t worry, don’t worry baby 누가 뭐래도 널 놓지 않아 떠들라고 해 난 너만 보니까 You, you know, you-you know You got it You got it, you got it, you got it, you got it Yo, bring it back boy, back boy You, you got it, you do You got it, you got it, you got it, you got it |-| English= Category:QUANTUM LEAP Category:Bisang : QUANTUM LEAP Category:Songs